Beneath The Falling Stars
by The-Almighty-Mary13
Summary: Cynder meets Spyro on the edge of a cliff ... and well ... read to find out ...


Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the characters related with Spyro ...

Beneath The Falling Stars

The moon shone bright in the evening sky , casting shadows onto the many trees in the forest. The owls hooted , and the crickets chirped , making the forest come alive with life. Lightning bugs hovered , giving more light to the darkling forest. The wind howled , making the trees blow sideways and look as if they would bend and break under it's mighty power.

Leaves crunched in the distance , causing the little creatures of the night to scurry off deeper into the forest. The leaves stopped crunching for a split second , then continued as if nothing had stopped them.

The crunching reaches the edge of the forest and stops once again. Out of the trees pops a small delicate figure , Her slender form moved silently across the barren land to the hillside.

She had her head down as her claws hit the cold hard ground with a slap. The spikes on her head could only be described as deathly and her eyes seemed to be a rich greenish blue that glowed throughout the darkness. She planted herself on the Cliffside , and let her tail swish wildly behind her , she seemed generally upset. Her wings folded neatly behind her in a feminine fashion , as she tapped her claws onto the Cliffside , sending small stones catapulting into the ocean below. Her nostrils flared , as she growled into the evening air , although the wind made it hard to hear , as it pounded the waves into the side of the cliff.

She calmly breathed a steadily stream of fire , and watched as it lit up the entire Cliffside , making her somewhat smile at it's beauty. She had calmed down somewhat now , though tears had started to fall from her eyes as she looked to the night sky . The stars shining overhead could make even the saddest of souls feel at peace. She silently cursed at her lack of confidence and willpower … " Why can't he see , I've told him once , How could he just forget like it's nothing , " , she whispered , letting the tears drop and stain the hard ground with her sorrow….

A sudden shooting star shot over head , lighting up the sky with it's brilliance… She looked up as it flew by , leaving rainbow streaks of color in the sky …. Her tears stopped… as her eyes widened …. " If I could just have one wish … it'd be to be in his perfect arms and forever be his…. If only for tonight…..then I could die happy … As long as I'm his for all eternity "…

She sat there hoping that maybe the gods above would answer her prayers , as she silently curled up into a ball .. and cried out in pain….. Heartbroken , that's what she was … Although it felt like her heart had been ripped out and burned to ashes…. It made her chuckle … It was kind of ironic she was after all a dragon..… And the love of her life … was with another dragon…..

The more she thought about it … the more the tears streamed down her face…. She looked over the cliff at the crashing waves below … all it would take is one step … one accidental step… and she'd go falling … to her death…. Maybe then she could be at peace. Maybe then he'd love her….

She suddenly took one clawed paw and held it over the Cliffside … did she really want this…. Did she want the pain to end…. Yes… Yes she did…. And as she took her last breath and closed her sorrow filled eyes….. A cry echoed throughout the night air…. Making her eyes snap open… It couldn't be could it?…. She thought as she turned around and met the eyes of the one she would forever be in love with … ….

" Spyro…. " , she spoke , her voice sounding painfully broken…. " What are you doing here…" , she asked… a soft smile on her face. His face went from worry to anger in less then a second … and he snarled " What were you thinking , do you have any idea how worried I was … first you walk off apologizing for something that wasn't even your fault , and then you ….. You… try to jump off this cliff… are you out of your fucking mind " , he roared , his eyes full of pain and…. Love…. She backed down immediately and cowered somewhat … " I … I … I'm sorry ", She spoke… tears once again going down her face … and casting shadows upon his…. " No I'm sorry .. I didn't see how mad you were at me for spending more time with Ember…" , He replied , wiping her tears away with his paw…. " What were you spending time with her for….. Are you two…." , She asked , making small motions with her paw… to indicate the second meaning …. His eyes widened and he made a gagging noise … " Me and Ember… you really are out of your mind aren't you…. No we're not together … like that … just friends …. And I was just getting advice from her …" , He answered , shuddering at the thought of him and Ember together … Her eyes suddenly lit up and she looks him directly in the eyes…. " What kind of advice… " , she asked suspiciously … .. He blushed and turned away … mumbling something under his breath….. " What .. ? .. " , She asked , her eyes watching his reactions… " I said that I asked her for love advice… " , He answered … his whole entire body turning a light reddish color … She giggled and smiled " So who does Spyro have his little crush on… " , she spoke between her giggling … her entire pain forgotten … he was very good at making her forget all her troubles .. He made her feel like an entirely new person sometimes .. And she was thankful for that … he truly was an amazing person…. " Cynder … why do I have to tell you .. " , he spoke , his tail tucked between his legs , like a frightened cat…. She began giggling even more …. And just finally began to fall on her back all together… still laughing her ass off ….. " Come on Spyro … tell me … plwese …I promise not to laugh… " she begged , giving him her own unique version of the puppy dog eyes…

His expression suddenly changed and he smiled …. " Do you really want to know…. " , he asked , slowly circling her fallen body….. When she looked in his eyes she saw the stars reflecting off them , twinkling in a very mischievous way…. " Uh…. Sure.. I mean of course I do " , she answered …

He suddenly got down to her level and got right next to her….. " I love you my dear Cynder " , he whispered , his breath sending electric shockwaves down her back….. Needless to say she was speechless…. " I … Spyro … I ", She tried to speak … but he put a clawed paw over her mouth …. " Cynder … I need to ask you something … I…. do…. I … I want to be your mate .." , he spoke very passionately …. Causing a few stray tears to make there way down Cynder's face… " Yes Spyro … Yes .." , she replied….. Tears now streaming down her face… and suddenly he closed the distance between them , letting there lips meet in a fiery kiss….. Their tongues met and clashed … fighting to see who would be in control , as they rolled around in the dirt and grim , not really caring if they got dirty or not …. Cause by the end of tonight …. They'd be filthy.

He shoved her further into the ground , and wrapped his tail around her middle , as he began to slowly kiss his way down to her core… Her eyes watched as he kept getting closer and closer , until finally he had her right where he wanted her …. His tail was rubbing her back soothingly , and occasionally caused tiny electric sparks to travel down her spine…..

His lips were taunting her making her growl out in frustration … " Spyro , Stop teasing me … it's not funny….. " , She whined , as her eyes narrowed on his …. His laugh filled the air causing her to growl again , " I'm sorry , but you taste so good…" , He spoke , his eyes full of mischief and humor . " Well Cynder doesn't like to wait … " , She replied in a seductive voice … He continued to lick up the warm , juicy liquid , making her moan in pleasure …. " I haven't even begun ….and by the end of this night you're going to be screaming my name out for mercy " , He spoke just as seductive , making her blush and moan again as he reach another sensitive spot….. She kept her eyes on his dragonhood , watching it coming closer and closer ….. Then almost like lightning he struck , causing her to moan at the sudden pleasure ….. He began in a rhythmic pace , slow and steady , causing her to moan and groan. She started clawing at his entire body , leaving tiny punctures in his scales … He growled and started to pick up the pace … sending electric shocks throughout their bodies , She began moaning louder and wrapped her tail around his waist , pulling him even closer and making him go harder and faster ….

He thrusts himself in and out with a burning passion , causing her to cry out into the evening air …. Screaming , and roaring with pleasure , She crashes her lips onto his as he continued in his plight. Electricity fills the air as moaning and groaning erupts from both of them …. Even as he begins to slow down , his thrusts make her feel as if being burned alive would be sweetest way to die…..

He started moving his tail in different places , causing the electric tingles to last twice as long …. More cries entered the night air , causing more pleasure filled moans from Spyro …." Spyro …. I'm …. going to …. " , Cynder finally spoke , making Spyro slow down for a split second … " Go ahead … be my guest .. " , he replied , grinning wildly from horn to horn … Suddenly like a sudden Volcano eruption …. Cum went every. Every thing seemed to stop at that moment …. Making Spyro smile as he began licking up the liquid ….. Cynder was panting … and still whispering his name in pleasure …. Sending small tingles throughout Spyro every time she said his name …

" Told you I could get you to scream my name ….. " , He spoke in between licks ….. Cynder who was still practically screaming in pleasure , just gave him a seductive grin ….. " My turn … " , She whispered , then suddenly Spyro felt himself being flipped over and landing in the now moist , muddy ground …

She slowly wrapped her tail around his waist , making sure she hit every part of his body as she did it , making him moan in complete comfort . She then started to lick her way down his underbelly , watching his twitches of pleasure as she did so. His tail wrapped around hers bringing her closer then before , watching as her eyes met his for a split second…. And in that split second Spyro swore he saw the moon reflecting in her eyes …. " Mhmm … you're right about that tasting thing … your whole body tastes like some kind of hot candy…. Spicy and sweet " , She spoke , while moving her lips to his dragonhood … His eyes widened as she began to lick and tease just like he had , making him growl in frustration. " Ok .. Cynder , I see what you mean … stop playing around … " , He whispered , watching as a huge grin appeared on her face… " You'll wish I'd still be playing around when I'm done with you " , She replied giving a slight bite to his dragonhood , watching as he cried out in extreme pleasure.

She racked her claws down his body watching as he shivered and shuddered. His facial expressions changed rapidly , from content , to lust , then rapidly to excitement , and finally to extremely pleased , As she licked , bit , and clawed his body to pieces. He smiled as she clammed down on his dragonhood once again , he could feel his core heating up , it was almost like the heat of a thousand suns … " Uh… Cynder … Anytime now … " … He spoke rapidly , watching as her eyes held that teasing glare again. " On my command , my little star " , She whispered , watching as he shuddered once again …. " Cynder " … , He replied , still shivering …. " Spyro .. " , She answered , …..

Then almost as if a meteor had hit the planet , Spyro let out this ear piercing wail that echoed throughout the night …. Making a pleasing grin appear on Cynder's face… Cum flew everywhere , making Cynder's face light up , as she began to clean it up , her tongue reaching places Spyro never thought possible ….

" So… that .. Was .. ? " , Cynder asked in between licks . " The most amazing , super , awesomeness , fucktastic , thing ever right ! " , Spyro answered with the most hilarious grin plastered on his face , causing Cynder to stop her licking , and bust out laughing for the umpteenth time that night. " Fucktastic … since when was that a word Spyro ? " , Cynder asked while laughing , " Since We did that " , He answered , making her giggle at his antics. Spyro looked up just as another shooting star flew by … making him smile at its beauty. " So Cynder if you could have one wish … what would it be ? " , He asked , taking in the beauty that was Cynder. She smiled and her eyes went to the shooting star as well .. " It already came true … " , She yawned , " To be in your arms for all eternity .. To be yours and only yours , that is all I ever wanted ….. My star " , She spoke as she closed her eyes and leaned into his chest …

He smiled as he watched her sleep … " And you are the Moon to my stars … and to be in your arms for all eternity …. Would be the best thing that ever happened to me , … You will forever be mine … Cynder ….. I … I love you ….. " , He whispered , kissing her on the forehead…

"**We came together underneath the stars above. What started out as liking soon developed into love. I sense a certain something that, in my heart, felt so true that I knew I waited all my life to fall in love with you."**


End file.
